megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Powered Up Script/Cut Man
Script from the game Mega Man Powered Up, Cut Man's storyline only. Scene 1: Prologue Narrator: The year 20XX. With the advancement of science, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots. Invented by the foremost authority on robotics, Dr. Light, Cutman is a lumber-cutting robot. (The scene opens as Cut Man is seen running through the Opening Stage until he is stopped by Roll.) Roll: We have a problem! (A big monitor is shown to the right of the two and Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Wahahahaha! Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily! The one and only -- the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! Ahem! Anyway, to begin... Dr. Light! I'll be taking your precious robots!! (The screen shatters as Dr. Wily in his saucer comes flying out of it. Dr. Wily then proceeds to talk to Cut Man and Roll.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahaha!! That is to say... Hmm?... What's this? Oh, Cutman... I have no use for a piece of junk that can only remove branches from trees! Nuhahahahah! (Dr. Wily's capsule flies away.) Roll: Our friends are in trouble, Cutman! Let's hurry to the lab! (Cut Man proceeds to make his way through the stage until he comes across a door. He enters it, and the screen fades to black. The next scene cuts to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily in Light's Lab. Wily and his saucer is seen holding a stuffed wriggling brown bag with Wily's seal on it. The contents in the bag are Dr. Light's Robot Masters that Wily kidnapped.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahahah! Just as I promised, Dr. Light, I'll be taking them with me! Dr. Light: Stop, Dr. Wily! Stop, I say! Dr. Wily: Farewell! Nuhahahaha! (Dr. Wily flies off.) Dr. Light: Wait! Stop! Dr. Wily! (Cut Man and Roll arrive at the lab a bit too late.) Dr. Light: ...What insanity! Using my robots to conquer the world... Cut Man: Professor! Leave it up to me! Dr. Light: Cutman?! (Dr. Light thinks for a bit.) Dr. Light: Hmmm... Alright... I understand. I don't like it, but sometimes, such things must be done... I must make the necessary preparations. (Dr. Light proceeds to prepare Cut Man for combat.) Dr. Light: So that you can cut even the highest of branches, I'll give you the additional ability to perform a super jump. (Cut Man leaves the lab and proceeds to work his way through the rest of the Opening Stage. He then encounters Dr. Wily.) Dr. Wily: Ach! You followed me?! I don't have time to fool around with the likes of you! (Dr. Wily flies off and leaves Proto Eye to take care of Cut Man.) Dr. Wily: You can play with this! Nuhahahaha! (Cut Man defeats Proto Eye.) Scene 2: Stage Select (After defeating Proto Eye, Cut Man returns back to Dr. Light's lab.) Roll: Look! Everyone... Everyone's going haywire and turning violent! Dr. Light: Please! My robots... your friends, you must stop them! For the sake of the world, and all of humanity, I'm counting on you! Scene 3: Vs. Mega Man? (Cut Man works his way through his own stage, and finds a mysterious, evil-looking Mega Man doppelganger at the end.) Mega Man?: Cutman! I've joined up with Dr. Wily. What about you? Want a cut of the action? Cut Man: M-Mr. Mega Man?! D-Did you really?! It's not true! It's not true! Mega Man?: Not the sharpest pair in the drawer, huh?... Did you really think I was the real one? (Cut Man fights and defeats Mega Man?.) Scene 4: Vs. Guts Man (Cut Man works his way through Guts Man's stage, and finds Guts Man himself at the end.) Guts Man: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! Cut Man: ...But you were so kind before, Mr. Gutsman. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here! Guts Man: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! (Cut Man fights and defeats Guts Man.) Scene 5: Vs. Ice Man (Cut Man works his way through Ice Man's stage, and finds Ice Man himself at the end.) Ice Man: There's something dangerous up ahead, sir! Oh? Freeze it at all costs, soldier! Cut Man: What?! You're gonna freeze me? You're out of line, little bro! Ice Man: You have nothing to do with the mission. This mission is very, very important, so move along, soldier! (Cut Man fights and defeats Ice Man.) Scene 6: Vs. Bomb Man (Cut Man works his way through Bomb Man's stage, and finds Bomb Man himself at the end.) Bomb Man: Ah ah! Don't run off! Let's have a little fun with my explosives! Cut Man: Y-you don't plan to chuck that bomb at me, do ya Mr. Bombman? Bomb Man: You shoulda come the day before yesterday! I had some big boom-booms then! (Cut Man fights and defeats Bomb Man.) Scene 7: Vs. Fire Man (Cut Man works his way through Fire Man's stage, and finds Fire Man himself at the end.) Fire Man: Fiiiiire! Burn! Burn! My justice burns hotly! Evil beware! Cut Man: Huh? I'm no bad guy! I'm fighting against world domination! Fire Man: Woo hoo!! The heat! My flames engulf all!! No mercy! Fiiiiire!! (Cut Man fights and defeats Fire Man.) Scene 8: Vs. Elec Man (Cut Man works his way through Elec Man's stage, and finds Elec Man himself at the end.) Elec Man: Ah... I see it in your eyes and I share in your puzzlement and impatience... Cut Man: M-Mr. Elecman! L-listen to me! Elec Man: Mmm... to watch my beautiful bolts fly to the top of your head... To hear your delightful shrieks... (Cut Man fights and defeats Elec Man.) Scene 9: Vs. Time Man (Cut Man works his way through Time Man's stage, and finds Time Man himself at the end.) Time Man: You're late. I grew tired of waiting. Cut Man: But you did wait for me, right? Then, let's go home together! Time Man: Do you think you can fool time, you idiot?! (Cut Man fights and defeats Time Man.) Scene 10: Vs. Oil Man (Cut Man works his way through Oil Man's stage, and finds Oil Man himself at the end.) Oil Man: Whadja come out here for? If you wanna learn the talk, you'd best be learnin' it somewhere else. Cut Man: Mr. Oilman! What you're doing is wrong! Please stop!! Oil Man: What a hard-head! You gotta keep it real, know what I'm sayin'? Then maybe you'll know what's what! (Cut Man fights and defeats Oil Man.) Scene 11: Invitation to Castle Wily (Cut Man returns to Dr. Light's lab after defeating the last Robot Master. Dr. Light and Roll are also present. Suddenly, a voice is heard from the main screen.) ??? (Dr. Wily): My, my... (Dr. Light, Roll and Cut Man are shocked when they hear a familiar voice. A silhouetted figure of Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Eight robots and they all end up like this... (The static from the screen begins to clear up.) Dr. Wily: Dr. Light! Your robots are nothing but junk! Nuhah nuhah nuhahahaha! Roll: How horrible! Dr. Light: You... Dr. Wily... You are a most foul man! Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! Feeling sorry for yourself, Dr. Light? You're full of regret, aren't you? Well, then, come to my fortress, Castle Wily! I've already sent you an invitation. Don't disappoint me! Nuhahahahaha! (The scene fades to black.) Scene 12: Wily Castle 1 (Cut Man accepts the challenge from Dr. Wily and travels to his castle. As he works his way through the first station, he is stopped by the Yellow Devil.) Yellow Devil: Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo! Cut Man: ... Huh?... Uh, um... Bumomooo Bumoooo Bumomomoooo...? Yellow Devil: Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!! (Cut Man battles and defeats Yellow Devil and then moves on to the second station.) Scene 13: Wily Castle 2 (Cut Man works his way through the second station of Wily Castle and is then stopped by the second castle guardian, CWU-01P.) CWU-01P: Intruders... bad... E-li-mi-nate intruders... Cut Man: I only want to pass through. I don't really wanna fight, so move!! CWU-01P: Negative. Must... eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate... (Cut Man battles and defeats CWU-01P and then moves on to the third station.) Scene 14: Wily Castle 3 (Cut Man works his way through the third station of Wily Castle. After defeating the clones of the Robot Masters, he is then stopped by the third guardian, Copy Robot disguised as Cut Man.) Copy Cut Man: Yo, No-brains! Don't you know running with scissors is dangerous? Cut Man: A clone of me?! He's really well made! Copy Cut Man: You... You're so stupid... Are you sure you even know how to use those scissors? (Cut Man battles and defeats Copy Robot and then moves on to the last station.) Scene 15: The Final Battle (Cut Man works his way through the final station of Castle Wily. At the end, he sees a giant battle machine in front of him. Dr. Wily's saucer then flies overhead and lands right on top of the machine. The saucer opens and Dr. Wily speaks to Cut Man.) Dr. Wily: If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would have been genius! It's the only mistake I've made in my life! Cut Man: I can't forgive what you did to my brothers! It's payback time and I'm gonna cut you down to size! Dr. Wily: Wha... Why you insolent fool! I will crush you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation, the ultimate combat robot, Wily Machine Number 1! Nuhahahahaha! (Cut Man battles and defeats the giant machine. The machine begins to short out.) Dr. Wily: Aaach! You stubborn fool! This time I'll finish you off for good! (Dr. Wily's machine dismantles itself.) Dr. Wily: Curses! Useless piece of junk! Wait a second!... (Dr. Wily begins to repair his machine and proceeds to do battle with Cut Man again.) Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! It's alive again! I'm a genius! (Cut Man battles Dr. Wily again, and Cut Man once again defeats the Wily Machine. It explodes and Dr. Wily is sent flying out and hits the ground.) Dr. Wily: Why, you... Ah, this calls for a temporary retreat! (Dr. Wily tries to retreat, but Cut Man appears right in front of him.) Dr. Wily: Whoooooooa! (Dr. Wily reels back, and starts begging for mercy.) Dr. Wily: W-Wait a minute! I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I promise! Please don't hurt me!! Scene 16: Epilogue Narrator: Thanks to the heroic actions of CUTMAN, peace has once again been restored. Even the nefarious Dr. Wily seems to have had a change of heart and is now ready to work for a peaceful tomorrow. Or so it seems... (Cut Man makes his way back from Castle Wily as the credits roll. When he returns to Dr. Light's laboratory, he is greeted by Dr. Light, Roll, Mega and the repaired Robot Masters. Cut Man then jumps in the air.) End of Script References *Character FAQ found at GameFAQs, contributed by user Tei Sama. Category:Scripts